


My Heart is a Garden That Blooms Just For You

by EscapistBehavior



Series: Dnf fics :D [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (a little bit), Alcohol, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, giving your best friend flowers in mc is the only way i know how to flirt, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapistBehavior/pseuds/EscapistBehavior
Summary: Every now and then, Dream gives George a flower in minecraft, and every time, George keeps it.Over time, George's collection grows and their little tradition begins to feel more and more meaningful, until one day George finds a bouquet of very real flowers on his doorstep.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dnf fics :D [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184105
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	My Heart is a Garden That Blooms Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> The first scene is from George's video 'Beating Minecraft With One Inventory Slot'. If you don't know it, long story short Dream gave George roses and he put them in a chest instead of just throwing them out. 
> 
> If anyone in this story changes their minds about shipping/fan fiction this will be taken down.

“I just found the chest with the roses in it,” George said.

Dream stopped rearranging his own chest. _He can’t mean my roses…_ “What?”

“I just found your chest with the roses in it.” 

“You mean the one that, like, I put- wait, what do you mean? You put my- oh you put my roses in a chest?”

“I FOUND IT!” George shouted, having finally found the portal after ages of searching the stronghold. Dream put their eyes of ender into their shared single inventory spot, his mind still reeling. He needed to stop doing things like this. Giving George the roses was supposed to be a joke, a chance to tease him and maybe a chance to pretend, just for a bit, but of course it backfired on him. It always did. _George put my roses in a chest!_ It probably didn’t mean anything to George, but Dream couldn’t keep it from meaning way too much to him. _Why else would he keep my roses?_

***

When George uploaded the video a few days later, Dream watched it like he always did with his friends' new videos, but he found himself replaying the parts with the roses over and over and over again. It didn’t seem like George put the roses in the chest to save them, he’d just done it because he was already in the chest. _Of course._ He listened to his little “ok wow, thank you” a million times, trying to figure out what the slight change in tone meant. How many clips had he done this with now?

He saved the video to a playlist that he’d promised himself he’d stop adding to and went to sleep.

***

_You whisper to GeorgeNotFound: hey  
You whisper to GeorgeNotFound: hey  
You whisper to GeorgeNotFound: gogyyyy  
GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: What, idiot?  
You whisper to GeorgeNotFound: look up :)_

George’s avatar looked up and saw Dream standing on the roof of George’s mushroom house. Dream threw a cornflower at him. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that... dammit, too late now._ Dream had found it in his inventory, and for some stupid, romantic reason it made him think of George. It wasn't the first time Dream had given George a flower, but this time there was no stream, no recording, no other friends around. No one was watching except them.

George held it for a moment, still looking up at Dream, before switching to his pick and walking away. He froze after only walking a couple of blocks.

_GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: Thanks_

Dream’s heart skipped a beat.

*** 

_GeorgeNotFound joined the game  
Dream: vc 1?_

“Good morning, Dream.” George sounded half asleep, his voice gravelly and low. Dream tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. 

“Good morning! Where are you?”

“Spider spawner.” George grumbled. 

“Did you just wake up?” Dream sprinted towards the spider spawner, a slight blush spreading across his face. George was just so cute when he was tired! Well, he was cute all the time, really. It was a good thing Dream didn’t show his face, or his way-too-easily-blushing face would’ve gotten him in trouble ages ago. 

“Yeah… I mean if you can call this being awake,” George groaned.

Dream landed in the water in the center of the spawner room. “Hi!”

“That was fast.”

“I was nearby. Why’re you even online if you’re so tired?”

“Uh, I just… I need to mend my tools before my stream later and I didn’t want to forget.” George stuttered.

“Oh, cool. Well, I told Sam I’d help him gather all that lava for the prison so I’m gonna do that, wanna stay in vc?”

“Yeah, sounds good!” Dream smiled at the excitement in George’s voice. They spent so much of their time in vc together these days.

Dream tossed a rose bush at him and left without waiting to see if he picked it up.

***

George waited until Dream was all the way up the ladder before stepping out of the spawner nook to pick up the roses. _I know it’s just a joke, but… it’s sweet. And it’s our thing._ He’d put it with all the other flowers Dream had given him once his tools were mended enough. It wouldn’t take very long. 

George’s tools weren’t really even that damaged. But he’d happened to wake up around the time Dream always came online to grind for whatever big lore event was happening next, and he couldn’t resist the chance to talk to his best friend.

So what if he also kind of wanted another flower?

***

“George! I just need a little bit of iroooon pleaaaase!” Quackity whined. 

“Go mine some yourself!” 

“No, that’s _boring!_ Right, chat? It’s boring as FUCK and I’m not gonna make them watch that, just give me the iron!” George ignored him. “I’m just gonna take it, then.” George scoffed, running towards his storage room to keep an eye on him. “Your chests are a disaster, Gogy, how do you find anything in this?!”

“Oh shut up, I’ve seen yours, you don’t get to…” George trailed off as Quackity opened a very specific chest. On stream. _Fuck._ “You don’t get to talk!”

He knew what Quackity was seeing, what the chat was seeing, what _Dream_ might be seeing. Exactly eight cornflowers, five dandelions, and six rose bushes, just sitting in the first three slots of a chest otherwise full of random junk. There was no way anyone would know what it meant, right? Well, no one except Dream... _Please don’t say anything please don’t say anything please don’t say anything-_

“Hah! I got your iron!” Quackity closed the chest and sprinted away. George let out a sigh of relief before remembering to yell at him.

***

“Heyyy, Sapnap, didja watch Quackity’s stream today?” Dream slurred.

“Yeah, why?” Sapnap asked disinterestedly. He’d been dealing with drunk-Dream all evening, and he was getting a little tired of his rambling.

“He keeps all the - _hic_ \- he keeps all the flowers I give him.”

“What?”

“He had a chest with, he had a chest with all the flowers I gave him. He kept them.” 

“Quackity?”

“No, Georgie, stupid!”

Sapnap finally looked up from his phone. “Oh, that’s cute! You give him flowers?”

“Yeah all the time. I thought he just threw ‘em out but he keeeeeps ‘em Sap!” Dream giggled.

“That’s nice.” Sapnap smiled.

“He keeps the _roses_ I give him, Sap… Do you think… am I crazy or do you think he, you know…”

“...likes you?”

“‘Cause I like him so much it huuurts, Sap. No that’s not right. It’s nice. It’s like butterflies, it’s like magic. Hurts sometimes, though.” 

Sapnap didn’t answer for a moment. (He’d long had his suspicions about Dream’s feelings - about both of their feelings, to be honest - but never asked.) “I mean, he did keep your flowers. That seems like something he’d do if he liked you, right?”

“Yeahhh,” Dream grinned. “So you think he likes me?”

“Umm… yeah, I do kinda think so? He definitely acts like it.”

“’m gonna give him more flowers.”

“You do that.” Sapnap went back to scrolling through twitter.

“‘Kay I did it!” Dream shouted a few minutes later.

“You did what?”

“I gave him flowers!” Dream giggled.

“What? Dream, you didn’t leave the couch.” He sounded concerned, but Dream had no idea why.

“Look!” Dream shoved his phone in Sapnap’s face, showing him an email receipt for a bouquet of cornflowers to be delivered to an apartment in Brighton the next morning. 

“Dream! No, no, as adorable as this is I can’t let you do this right now. If you still want to tomorrow then _absolutely_ go for it, but I know you’re gonna regret this when you're sober.”

“No I want to send them!” 

“Please just cancel it. You can reorder them tomorrow!”

“No! I won’t wanna do it tomorrow but I wanna do it now so I gotta do it nowwwww!”

“Dream, you literally just admitted you’re only doing this because you’re drunk. Give me the phone.”

“Noooooo!” Dream scrambled backward and tripped over the coffee table. “I wanna send him the flowerrrrs!”

“Dream!” Sapnap ran after Dream. 

“It’s too late!”

“It’s literally not, I saw a cancellation policy in that email-”

“Pleeease, Sap, I really wanna do this! Pleeease!” Dream said, giving Sapnap his best puppy dog eyes. 

Sapnap stopped chasing him and sighed. “Whatever, dude, I can’t stop you. Just remember I tried to when you wake up tomorrow and panic.”

“Yaaay!” Dream giggled. 

Sapnap smiled softly. “Good luck.”

***

Dream woke up to a splitting headache and a ringing phone. He was about to decline the call and go back to sleep when he saw it was from George and picked up right away.

“Dream I think someone found my address I don’t know what to do-”

“Oh my god, what?!” That woke Dream up. “What happened?”

“Someone sent me flowers and there’s no note and I don’t know anyone who would send me flowers what if it’s a stalker or-”

“Oh no, I, uh, I sent those, sorry.” _Fuck._ The events of the night before came rushing back. _What was I thinking?_

“...you sent me flowers.”

“Uh, yeah, I got kinda drunk last night and I, uh, I saw you kept them, the minecraft flowers, on Quackity’s stream and I… I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, I know it’s weird-”

“No! I-I mean, it’s kinda nice. Um. Yeah, don’t… I don’t mind.”

“Oh!” Dream felt his heartbeat race. _It’s just flowers, it’s just flowers, it’s_ flowers _, oh my god!_ “Ok, cool. I’m so sorry I scared you like that.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Was he imagining the smile in George’s voice? “Uh, I gotta go, thank you for the flowers!” No, he definitely wasn’t!

Dream sprinted to Sapnap’s room as soon as George hung up. “Sapnap! Sapnap, you’ll never believe what just happened!!”

(Sapnap, actually, was not at all surprised.)

***

Two days later, George found a bouquet of poppies on his doorstep. He put them in a vase next to the cornflowers and took a picture. _I have more than one picture now…_ He made a new photo album and named it ‘Flowers from Dream’, but immediately changed it to just ‘Flowers’ in case anyone ever saw it. This time the bouquet came with a printed card that read ‘not from a stalker - dream <3’. George kept it in his pocket for the rest of the day. 

Over the next few weeks the album and George’s apartment filled up with flowers. He had to go out and buy some cheap vases to keep them all in. He had a vase full of lilacs in his kitchen, one full of sunflowers in his living room, an arrangement of tulips in four different colors in his bedroom and another made of oxeye daisies and lilies of the valley that he'd put on a table by the front door. Today Dream had sent a beautiful combination of peonies and cornflowers that George put on his streaming desk (the note had said: ‘these arent actually the same color but they both look blue to you dont they <3’). He’d sent more cornflowers than anything else. He sent them with those peonies and with azure bluets and by themselves again, and George found himself loving those simple blue flowers more than any other kind. Later that day, he was all set up to start streaming when he turned on his camera to check the lighting and remembered the cornflower he’d tucked behind his ear. 

“God, that would’ve been hard to explain,” George mumbled to himself as he put the cornflower back into the vase on his desk. Then he sneezed. _Maybe having this many flowers around isn’t such a good idea… eh, it’s worth it._

Truthfully, George couldn't really even explain it to himself. It just felt nice. He'd spent the day catching glimpses of himself in mirrors and imagining Dream putting the flower there himself. Just a dumb, sappy side effect of being sent this many flowers by the man you were madly in love with, George guessed. It _was_ a lot of flowers, and a part of George was starting to wonder...

George started his stream and soon a few people (one of them Dream, George noted with a smile) joined his vc. 

“So I was thinking we - _achoo!_ \- I was thinking we could work on a new building for Kinoko - _achoo!_ \- Kinoko Kingdom, goddammit… _achoo!_ Ok, I guess I do have to move these flowers…”

“You have flowers in your room?” Dream asked. It sounded like a casual question, but Dream and George knew it meant so much more. _Yes, I wanted to see your flowers while I work, I put them in every room so I can always see some part of whatever the fuck this is between us, yes of course I have your flowers in my room!_

__

__

“Yeah, I mean, not normally, but, I dunno. They’re nice. I - _achoo!_ \- I wanted to have them in here as, like, a decoration to see while I’m streaming but apparently I’m allergic to - _achoo!_ ” George laughed. “The irony is literally killing my nose - apparently I’m allergic to peonies. I’m gonna go move them before I actually sneeze my brain out, I’ll be right back.” 

He left the vase into the kitchen, but decided to bring one of the just-cornflower vases back with him. _Thank god I’m not allergic to those._

“I’m back!”

“Why would you even have them if you’re allergic?” Quackity asked.

“Uh, because, well I didn’t know I was allergic when I got them, and they’re… really nice.” _Really nice. That’s an understatement._

“So, uh…” Dream said, “are you allergic to a lot of flowers?”

George bit back a smile at his concern. “No, not really. Well, lilies suck, _fuck_ lilies. Real lilies, though, not like lilies of the valley or whatever.” he added quickly. _Those were great, Dream, feel free to send more._

“Oh, those are in minecraft!” Bad said cheerily. “Also language.”

“Yeah, they are! Also, fun fact, not as terrible for my nose as _fucking_ lilies!” 

“Language!”

“You really hate lilies, huh?” Dream laughed. 

“Yes! They just _destroy_ me, it’s actually miserable to be around them indoors. Lilies are the absolute worst and I will burn them all one day.”

Dream wheezed. When he had stopped laughing, he asked, “so, uh, if you don’t like lilies what flowers _do_ you like?”

“Hmm…” That question had a hell of a double meaning. George glanced at the cornflowers on his desk. It had been weeks since Dream sent the first bouquet, and the flowers just kept coming. And the notes, each one signed with a heart, each one a perfect way to make George smile, or laugh, or sometimes blush. This wasn’t something friends _did_ , was it? And yet nothing had happened, nothing had changed except for the scattered petals littering his apartment floor. He could just say he liked cornflowers, or he could pick another flower he’d like Dream to send him, or… he could ask for more. 

“I like roses.” _Send me roses -_ they both knew that’s what it meant.

“Roses are nice,” Dream said softly. 

***

Dream scrolled through the florist’s website. There were so many kinds of roses. He had a list of meanings open on his second monitor, and every other color made him want to order them and throw caution to the wind. _George asked me to send roses…_ “Falling in love”, “desire”, “admiration”, “perfect happiness”, “love at first sight”, every meaning filled Dream’s heart to the brim with love and longing, and this was the flower George asked for? He kept reading and… his heart sank. Blue roses: “The unattainable, the impossible.” Fitting. 

He came back to the website an hour later. George obviously knew what Dream had meant when he asked what flowers George liked, so he couldn’t not send any roses. He just had to pick a color and stop overthinking things. Yellow? (“Friendship”) Peach? (“Appreciation and gratitude”) Pink? “Appreciation” again, and “perfect happiness”) His cursor hovered over the red roses. “Love, beauty, courage, respect, and passion.” _Everything except courage fits this perfectly._

George asked for roses. So either he actually just liked them, and he wasn’t even thinking about the romantic implications of asking someone to send you fucking _roses_ , or… or he _was_ thinking about those implications. And either way he _could_ send the red roses. 

“Courage.” 

He’d literally been sending his crush flowers for weeks. And George _liked_ them, George kept them in his room so he could see them while he streamed and asked him to send more, to send _roses_. Maybe it was time for this. Maybe it was time for courage.

The blue rose on his other monitor caught his eye. 

Anyways, Minecraft roses were red. He could always use that as an excuse. 

*** 

George sat on his couch, staring at a bouquet of roses. Red roses. A part of him had expected yellow or pink or something, a final sign that all the flowers, lovely as they were, were platonic. Of course he’d hoped for red, hoped Dream would finally give him the answer he’d been dying for since those first cornflowers, but now that they were here it didn’t feel quite so decisive. 

George realized he hadn’t even read the note. Maybe his answer was there… ‘glad i never sent lilies <3’. _Dammit._

He stood up and grabbed a vase, pulling the roses out of the bouquet paper. He definitely wasn’t stalling. He just needed to get them in water quickly. Ok, maybe he was stalling a little. 

Half an hour later, George was lying on his bed, staring at the vase of _red roses_ newly placed on his nightstand. _I should just ask. He’s been sending me flowers, he sent me red roses, this is silly, really. Just ask. Right._ He called Dream.

“Hey, George!”

“Hi, Dream. The roses came.”

“O-oh, did you like them?”

“They’re red.” Apparently, George completely lost the ability to hold a normal conversation if it was about this. Good to know.

Dream stayed silent for a moment. “Yeah, they are.”

“You sent me roses… what does that mean?” George rushed out the words.

“You asked for them, you tell me!”

“I…”

“George, why did you ask me for roses? Please just tell me…” Dream sounded so desperate, as if it meant the same to him as it did to George. _I should tell him. The roses clearly mean something to him too and he sent me flowers for weeks, he got drunk and sent me_ flowers _, just tell him!_

“I asked you for roses… because…” He took a deep breath. “Because I like you? Like, like you like _that_.” George shut his eyes, not that it did anything to block out Dream. He wasn’t overthinking this time, right? _He sent me flowers, he sent me roses, he sent me flowers, he sent me roses-_

“I like you too!” Dream shouted.

George started to laugh. "Sorry-" he tried to speak but couldn't stop laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just... I'm so happy and... we're kind of stupid, aren't we?"

Dream giggled. "Maybe..."

"You've been sending me flowers for weeks and we just... god, this shouldn't have taken this long, should it have?" George smiled.

"Yeah, maybe not," Dream wheezed "But we did it!"

"We did it." George paused, grinning ear to ear. "Uh, I never got to really say... the flowers are really, really nice. They, uh, mean a lot to me. Thank you, Dream."

"Your welcome! Should I... should I keep sending them then?"

"Yes! Yes, definitely." George laughed. "Maybe not quite so often, I'm kind of drowning in flowers right now. But don't you dare stop sending them."

"Never, George."

**Author's Note:**

> So, flowers! I put the emphasis on cornflowers for a couple of reasons, mostly because they're a blue minecraft flower with a green stem, but then I looked up the meanings and they represent blessings, hope, devotion, anticipation, and love, which I thought was very fitting. 
> 
> I've never had alcohol and I don't think I wrote drunk-Dream very well, but I liked the idea of Dream getting drunk and sending George flowers so here we are. 
> 
> George's hatred for lilies stems (get it get it) from my own. They just DESTROY my nose and they're so PRETTY but I can't keep them in my house it sucks :( One time my parents bought a bunch of flower bouquets to put in different rooms in the house and they put lilies in mine and we had to get rid of them because they just destroyed me that much. Allergies SUCK.
> 
> The whole paragraph about the roses was inspired by a list of meanings I found, Idek if they're that accurate but it really helped me write that scene so yeah. Fun fact, there are no natural blue roses, so they're made by coloring white roses (hence them representing the unattainable which was SO PERFECT for this story ty old timey flower people). People have tried to breed blue roses naturally or genetically engineer them but they all ended up purple-ish. I just thought that was cool and I learned that while writing this so I thought I'd share :D
> 
> Enough rambling about flowers, thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you thought, compliments and criticism are both very appreciated! All of your support is so heartwarming, it means a lot to me. I hope you liked this one! 
> 
> Don't forget to drink water <3


End file.
